the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bonum Power
'''The Bonum Power '''is the power of the combined strength of the Bonum Coven together, making them so strong and formiddable and greatly feared as well as making them able to survive attacks, do powerful spells, strengthen each other, and conquer things thought unnconquerable. This is also the power that connects all of the members together and binds them together as one. When they are together and use magic together, they can make big and powerful things happen. This was demostrated when the Bonum Coven was able to destroy many evil, strong beings including Drake, Nina, Lia, the Primas Coven, and Matthew. This was also demonstrated when the invincible Matthew, holding the powers of the Original Witch and his powers inside him was not able to get into the shield protecting the Meadow Wood which is loyal and part of the power of the Bonum Coven. If someone has a lot of Bonum Power in them, they may easily get advanced powers shown when Matthew took Claire's powers in him and some of Isabel's and he was able to telekinetically transport. Once the generation of the coven has past, their Bonum Powers grow fainter, but are still there. They don't really use them, however. Some coven's Bonum Power like the current Bonum Coven's will not grow fainter because they are so powerful. They include Callie, Ethan, Kristen, Vince, Amelia, and Claire. __TOC__ Pros & Cons *The effect of the bond of The Coven being formed is that all of the members' powers are pooled togethered into a Collective which gives them a lot of strength, the same level of strength, together, kind of like High Resistance, but most likely stronger. If they are all together, it would be hard to kill or affect one or all of them. *If most of The Coven is together, they can survive very harmful attacks. *Some spells are too powerful and can kill someone becuase a lot of power is needed, but if you say the spell with coven, the spell won't absorb much energy from a witch. *A downside is that if one of the members is killed, it would be easier to kill off the remaning members. This is kind of an exception to the current Bonum Coven becuase Claire was killed and Callie came. If it was another group, you would need all of the members to survive, but this coven is extremely powerful. This proves that if Claire was alive with the rest of the five members, they would be even more powerful than with just five. Bound Powers The Bonum Power gives them powers along with their witch powers that help them being 'one' and more umbreakable. The leader can sense the members and can teleport to them based off of that power, making the leader able to know if the coven is alright or not alright. Also, they can also hear each other's thoughts and communicate with each other through a group telepathy. With this telepathy, they can talk to each other without actually talking or without actually being in the same vicinity or using a cellphone or device, making them even closer. If the coven is formed on time, they will get more of the powers, shown as how Claire made her powers seem as if they were not there, having to take time to regain them and join the whole coven together, which led to them not gaining telepathy at the usual time as well as Callie not gaining sensing teleportation. Channeling Lia's Powers with Telepathic and Sensing Ability Lia attacks Callie, Kristen, Ethan, and Vince. Earlier, they tried to channel Lia’s powers, but they couldn’t even though she was in Amelia’s body because she is not exact Amelia and she is too powerful. Callie is able to combine her sensing and telepathic abilities to use Lia’s powers against her and resist her attacks. Leader's Sensing Powers Callie is able to sense the rest of the coven. At first, it mainly happened when they were in danger. Then, she concentrated and was able to sense them on will. Along with the sensing, small, short pictures of where the coven or member of the coven was and was doing popped up into her head, which she is able to receive by her going out of her own body and going into a hovering or surrounding-like state over the members. That is why when she stops getting the pictures, she is breathing hard; because she sort of left her body. She soon is able to do this without breathing so hard. Claire was also able to sense on will, but not very well and could not see pictures, even though she had this power since she was a baby. Callie caught on fast and her sensing power advanced to the point where the pictures that popped up stayed longer and she was able to teleport to the where the member is with her body. This power is limited though because she can only transport to another member. Before she got her powers, Callie’s sensing powers were already with her as soon as Claire died and close to the times she was going to die, they were just weak. The form of sensing that was with her was a very weak form of sensing teleportation. Instead of teleporting, it attracted and brought her to the members like Claire’s did when she was looking for the members. It also attracted her to the Bonum Bar and Grill and to get a job since Cassandra Smith and Marie Knight died there and she senses Bonum Blood. The women were Bonum Members. When Matthew has so much Bonum Power inside of him, her sensing powers were stretched and she was able to go into his mind and remember some of the things he had done. You can conclude that if someone has too much Bonum Powers in them, the leader’s sensing power is strengthened and is able to sense the Bonum member even if they aren’t in his or her generation. It is the same when she was attracted to the Bar and Grill because of much Bonum Blood. Claire's Sensing Power Claire has had the sensing powers as well as her powers since she was born. However, she stated that she hasn’t gotten a hang of the power and she’s not very good at it. This is probably because she got irritated of sensing them without will that she suppressed them to the point where they weren’t even there anymore. Slowly, she dug them out of the hole as well as her powers. This suppression is the reason why the current Bonum Coven did not get their telepathic ability on time like the other covens did. The telepathy power is built on the leader’s sensing power and then spreads to the other members, joining and combining them even more. This is also probably the reason why they were separated more easily; because the telepathic ability wasn’t joining them even more since their powers join and bind them.